


"It's My Fault"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock helps hide his sister but when she runs off on her own he panics, follow along when them as Sherlock tries to find her and she tries to his from him and Mycroft. A heart warming moment follows at the end of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's My Fault"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, my phone is dying and I'm trying to write this quick. Hope you all enjoy!

"Look. I'm sorry, your well being is important to me. I don't want to send you away to a school, I can teach you all you'll ever need to know but Mycroft has custody of you, I have no say." Sherlock speaks to me. I'm his little sister Jessy, our mom passed a few months ago and Mycroft has brought me to London to live under his watchful eye, but now he has some idea that I'd be better in a school where I can get a quality education, he doesn't want me at a private school, he wants me in a boarding school. I think he just wants to get rid of me but he assures me that that is not why, he says it's for my best interest.

"I'm not going Sherlock, I won't." I protest, I've managed to get to Baker Street to visit him. I'm suppose to be in school right now but I skipped, it's so boring, I know it all already. I'm much like my brother, I love solving crimes and I've done so before but this boarding school nonsense will be the end of that. I won't go, even if that does mean I lose contact with my brothers, my only family left.

"I'm sorry Jess..." Sherlock looks at me, disappointment and pain on his face from not being able to help me. 

"Please Sherlock, you have to help me." I beg. "I leave tomorrow, you have to convince Mycroft to keep me here." Sherlock turns away from me, I know he hates not being able to do anything.

"I've tried Jess, I've talked and talked but he doesn't budge. I can't do anything else."

"Give me a place I can hide, please." 

"I can't do that, you know I can't."

"No one has to know Sherlock."

"...dammit Jess, Mycroft will kill me and you if he ever finds out..." He sighs.

I give him a look of desperation until he breaks.

"Fine..." He says through clinched teeth. "Here, go here and you stay there, Mycroft doesn't know this place, John doesn't either. I will have my homeless network keeping an eye on you, so no funny business." Sherlock writes the location on a piece of paper and hands it to me.

"Now go..." He says.

"Thank you Sherlock."

"Go." 

I rush out the door and follow the directions to the hiding place, it is an old building in Hampstead tucked in an alley. I open the black door and it is void of any light inside. I turn my flashlight on on my phone and look for a switch. I finally see one on the wall by the door and flip it on, the room is illuminated by a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and the place looks damp and dirty.

"Of all his grinding places he had to send me here." I mumble to myself.   
"GPS." I look at my phone and think how Mycroft could easily track it, I duck out the door and hop a train towards Camden and ditch the phone in a trash bin. Better safe than sorry. I walk along and enter another underground station heading back towards Hampstead then walk the last few blocks back to my new home. 

"Now what..." I think as I get back to my dark room. Tidy up maybe, so I do so and it doesn't really help, it still is nasty and I hope it's only a temporary place to hide out. 

I try to sleep when the sun has long since set but it will be no sleep for me tonight, not here. First thing in the morning I will have to find somewhere else, yeah I know I said I'd stay there but I can't.

The first hint of daylight I see I head out and try to keep to the shadows so I have a better chance of not being found. I find a little store south of the London bridge that his hiring after a day of sneaking a round London. I apply and they are desperate so I'm hired, I asked if there was anywhere I could spend a few nights until I got on my feet. I took the identity of a twenty two year old just out of college and a high school sweetheart threw me out on the street with nowhere to go. The manager told me of a place down the road just a bit but warned me this wasn't a good area. I've taken care of myself before on some of my crime solving adventures so I was confident I would be able to defend myself again. I dyed my hair the next day and used make up and let my hair down so I would look less like my brother and less like my former self. I'd been gone three days now and I'm sure Sherlock was so pissed that I had skipped the rat hold he told me to hide in, I was even more confident that Mycroft was flipping out. I had to stay away from them and I had John Watson to keep away from also. One slip and I could be caught. I had gotten rid of all my identification yesterday and I was now officially a nobody. Work was uneventful for several weeks but on this particular night, things would change for me.

I was walking to my boarding house from work late one night and a group of guys held me and mugged me. They cut my arm really deep and beat me up pretty bad. I was left with nothing, I lay on the ground bleeding and pleading for help. I heard sirens in the distance but I blacked out. I don't remember anything until I woke up in a hospital room.   
"Oh no, this won't do..." I think to myself, I have to get out of here before anyone recognizes me.   
********  
"Sherlock, it's Greg. I think you need to Guy's Hospital." 

"Why on earth do I need to go to Guy's?" 

"We have a girl here matching the description of Jessy." 

"Oh god... Alright I'm on my way." Sherlock hangs the phone up.

"What's wrong?" John asks.

"That was Lastrade, he says they have a girl at Guy's Hospital that matches the description of Jess." Sherlock grabs his coat and heads out the door with John following behind. They catch a cab and head to Guy's. 

"Mycroft, we are on our way to Guy's, Lastrade may have Jess there." Sherlock calls his brother then hangs up when Mycroft says he will be there.

Sherlock fidgets and looks to his watch constantly. 

"Sherlock?"

"It's all my fault." Sherlock grunted.

"No it isn't mate, you couldn't have helped the situation." John try's to comfort him. Sherlock just gives him a look of 'yeah I could have', John seems to understand without Sherlock having said a word.

"Sherlock? You helped her hide?" John asks.

"I gave her a place to stay and told her to stay there until I worked things out with Mycroft, she was gone the very next day. I haven't a clue where she went or how she is managing to live." 

"I'm sure..." 

"No! You can't be sure, I helped my sister run away and then she really did run away! I was trying to help her and what did I end up doing? I end up letting her slip out of my sights just for a night and it's been two months she's been in the run. How in the hell is she staying out of my radar, I've got eyes and ears all over the city, so does Mycroft." Sherlock rants.

"You're forgetting Sherlock, she's your sister..."

"Yes John thanks for the memo..." Sherlock replies in a sarcastic tone.

"I mean that she is every bit as intelligent as the two of you maybe even more so, and crafty on escapes. You must not forget you managed to elude everyone for two bloody years, you think your sister can't elude you for just as long?" 

Sherlock doesn't respond.

"If this girl is her, then the situation is over with. Why in the hell did you let her go in the first place? That was so stupid of you."

"John, not now..." 

"Yes now, we are talking about this right now, you better hope Mycroft never finds out about this arrangement. He'll have your head. Further more, you are suppose to protect your baby sister..."

"John I don't need a lecture!" Sherlock shouts.

The rest of the ride is silent until they pull up at the hospital. 

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, Greg Lastrade called me here to see if you all have my sister." Sherlock says at the front desk.

"Sherlock, right this way." Greg sees Sherlock and John as he gets off the elevator. "She was brought in late last night, a suspected mugging south of the tower bridge. She had a black eye and a cut in her arm, a few broken ribs as well." Greg went on as the three of them got back on the elevator to head upstairs.  
********  
"I have to get out of here and now." I start to panic and I can feel the pain in my ribs and arm. I press through it though and start to pull my monitors off and pull out the needles. I grab the clothes I was brought in with and slip out the door, down the hall and into the stairwell before nurses check in me again. I rush down the several flights if stairs and head out a side entrance on the bottom floor, it leads to the side of the hospital. I walk away as fast as I can but not so fast as to cause an suspicion from on lookers. I finally get around the corner and head to the safety of my boarding place. I lay in bed in horrible pain but I can manage if I can just get to sleep.  
**********  
"This is her room here." Greg leads John and Sherlock into the fourth floor room that used to hold Jess.

"Nurse! Has the girl that occupied this bed been taken for test or outside or anything?" John calls the nurse.

"No sir. We just checked twenty minutes ago and she was still in her bed." The nurse said before calling a missing patient code in the intercom.

"It was her..." Sherlock breathes and then rushes out the door and back downstairs.

"Wait! Sherlock how do you know?" John runs after him. Greg calls the police in the area to look around.

"John, I did the same thing, it isn't that difficult to escape a hospital. She's a Holmes, she knows her way out of anything." Sherlock was proud of his sister but worried for her also.

"Sherlock? Is it her?" Mycroft walks in just as Sherlock is rushing out the door of the hospital.

"It was her, she's escaped." John calls back.

"I sent text out to my homeless network and they have eyes in the area, one has texted seeing a girl with a black eye walking on Tanner street, it's just a few street over from here. Hurry John." Sherlock orders as he picks up his pace.

"Of course, I've just received a text about a boarding house off of Tanner, she must be there." Sherlock says as she rushes towards the area.  
*********  
I managed to fall asleep or blackout from pain, I don't remember anything much once I laid down on my cot.  
*********  
"Have you seem this girl?! She has a black eye." Sherlock demands of the woman sitting at the front desk. The woman doesn't say anything, just points upstairs and Sherlock and John rush up to the rooms on the second floor. The place isn't that nice, it's a bit dirty and dark but it has several beds in about ten rooms.

"Split up John, she mustn't get away." Sherlock says as he opens the first door, John takes the left side of the hall and Sherlock takes the right. 

"Anything?" John asks as he continues to search.

"Nothing." 

"Sherlock, I think I found her." John calls out to Sherlock.

"It's her. Thank god..." Sherlock breathes a sigh of relief. 

"Her eye seems pretty bashed up. But she's breathing, wheezing a bit but that could be from the ribs." John looks Jess over.

"Jess...Jess, wake up. John close the door incase she tries to bolt." 

"Jessy, I need you to wake up." Sherlock continues trying to wake her.  
********  
I wake up to someone calling my name. I look up and find Sherlock hovering over me. I try to back up and stand but I wince in pain and collapse again.

"Jess, please, don't run. Trust me. Please." Sherlock begs.

"Where is Mycroft?" I ask.

"He doesn't know you're here but he will find out. Jess this has to end, I'm not letting you escape again." Sherlock had a firm hold on my wrist.

"Jessy, how are you feeling?" John asks.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I say as John comes to check out the cut on my arm. 

"Your ribs. Is there any bruising?" John asks.

"I don't know, I haven't exactly had the time to asses my injuries." I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to look." John pulls up my shirt on my right side. "Oh god." He winces from the sight of the bruising I have. 

"You're going back to the hospital for pain meds and treatment." John adds.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine." I protest.

"Yes, being mugged and living in an old crack den is just fine Jess. Not a chance I'm leaving you out of my site again." Sherlock says as he helps me to my feet.

"Ouch...shit." I groan in pain.

"What a lovely place sister dear." Mycroft comes in the door.

"I'm taking her back to the hospital again. She'll have someone sit with her now until she comes home. She will be staying at Baker Street with me." Sherlock says as he and John help me out and down the stairs.

"She will be heading to a boarding school Sherlock, she need a proper education." Mycroft speaks as he follows us.

"She is sixteen, she'll go to a private school here in London and she will be living with me unless you can swear you won't send her away." Sherlock says as he helps me into a taxi.

"Fine, a private school though. You will get an education, and not one from you Sherlock." Mycroft speaks to the two of us.

"We will see you at the hospital." John says as he gets in the taxi with Sherlock and I.  
*********  
It's been a week since I was able to leave the hospital, I've been staying with Sherlock in John's old bedroom. Mrs Hudson has been so sweet to me but I can understand how Sherlock has to drown her out, her rambling is terribly distracting. I've been helping Sherlock with some of his cases, I'm not allowed to go out and join him in the search for clues but I help him here with samples and piecing clues together. He sometimes sits in his chair all day and does nothing but think, but what can I say, I do the same. John is always going on about how much I act like Sherlock, arrogant and a drama queen. We both yell at phones and doorbells to shut up. The other day the door bell wouldn't stop ringing, John looked on as I came down from my room, yanked the buzzer off the wall and walked by him to the kitchen and placed it in the fridge. I turned around to see him smirking and trying not to laugh.

"What? It wouldn't stop ringing." I said as I walked back to my room.

"You and Sherlock are so alike..."  
**********  
"You say it enough John, I think we get the point." Sherlock said from his desk.

"Did you not see your sister? She just took the buzzer and put it in the fridge! You did the exact same thing four years ago." John said.

"Hmm, fascinating..." Sherlock mumbled and smirked. He was proud of his sister being so much like him, worried but happy at the same time.

"You can ignore the fact that if you do nothing to change her behavior before she gets older she will turn out fine but Sherlock, she will be just like you..." John said.

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked as he looked to him "I'm a successful consulting detective, she will be just fine if she turns out like me. I worry that she won't, feelings and what not, human error but not something I want my sister's mind clouded with."

"Feelings won't consume her Sherlock, it's natural for people to become attached to other people. If she has feelings for someone then great." John replies.

"It's human error and only a way to end up hurt. I don't want to see her hurt by someone else." Sherlock said.

"So you do care about your sister. You realize you've become attached to her." 

"Of course I care about her! She's my sister John. Attachment? She's a family member and if she were to move away when she's and adult, so be it, it won't affect me." Sherlock says.

"I doubt that. You'll be a wreck." John added.

"I can assure you I won't be." 

"Okay. If you say so."  
**********  
Four years later:

"Bye John, say goodbye to Mary and the little one for me.

"Goodbye Mycroft." Jess says as she shakes her brothers hand. She is leaving for university today.

"Goodbye Sherlock." She turns to face him.

"Jess. Best of luck." He says.

She turns around to get into the waiting taxi but Sherlock takes her by the arm and spins her back around, he hugs her tight.

"Sherlock?" Jess says, it's unusual to see him like this.

"You should stay home." He says, a tear falls down his cheek.

"I have to go to university Sherlock, I can visit sometimes every few months. I'll be quite busy with my studies."

"Nope, that won't do, I need you here for your help on my cases."

"You can send me emails and phone me when you want."

"Not good enough, I need you here, in London, with me."

"I won't be but an hour by train Sherlock."

"You're going to make me say it aren't you... Jess, I will miss you. I don't want to see my sister leave London." Sherlock huffs.

"I can come home sometimes..." 

Sherlock pouts.

"Or maybe I can transfer here?" 

"Yes!" Sherlock exclaims and hugs his sister tight again.

"Oh come on Sherlock." Mycroft says.

"You mean to tell me you are willing to let our baby sister go off to university alone and in a strange town?" Sherlock turns to him.

"She will be fine. I'd miss her but it's for the best."

"You'd miss her more than you think you would. You just won't show it." Sherlock says.

"You'd miss me brother mine, you wouldn't be able to keep a close eye on my every move." Jess laughs, Mycroft rolls his eyes. Deep down he doesn't want her to leave, it's his baby sister for peets sake.

"You three are all alike. Tough outer shel and a soft inside. You all just can't seem to let it go. It seeps out every once in awhile sure, like today. I remember you saying four years ago that Jess leaving wouldn't bother you Sherlock, but here you are crying and begging her to stay." John cuts in.

"So?" Sherlock states.

"I'm proud, you've come a long way from the arrogant dickhead I met several years ago." John said making Sherlock laugh.


End file.
